


Running out of time

by Nary



Category: Ashland Horror
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison always felt a little awkward lying in Noah's bed in the middle of the afternoon.  Noah's mother didn't ever bother them if they closed the door to his room, and Maddy's father didn't have to know she wasn't studying with Lil and Addie, but she still couldn't shake the nagging feeling they were going to get in trouble somehow.  Fortunately Noah was pretty good at helping her put those worries aside, at least temporarily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running out of time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).



> For the prompt "I tell you that I'll always want you near / You say that things change my dear" (Winter - Tori Amos)

Madison always felt a little awkward lying in Noah's bed in the middle of the afternoon. Noah's mother didn't ever bother them if they closed the door to his room, and Maddy's father didn't have to know she wasn't studying with Lil and Addie, but she still couldn't shake the nagging feeling they were going to get in trouble somehow. Fortunately Noah was pretty good at helping her put those worries aside, at least temporarily. 

They hadn't gone all the way yet, in the month since she'd gotten out of the hospital, but they'd done most of the other things you could do together. Having recently finished up one of the more fun ones, she was sprawled across his chest, wearing (well, more like swimming in) his t-shirt. It would still be obvious to anyone who walked in what they had been up to - her hair was a mess, for one thing - but it made her feel a little less exposed. He'd pulled his shorts back on, but otherwise was still naked.

"That was nice," she said shyly. "I think maybe I'm getting better at it?"

"Yeah," Noah agreed. "You did great. But you always do," he added, reassuring her. "Just being with you is amazing." He pushed her long blonde hair back from her face so that he could kiss her, and she felt as if she could melt into his arms.

"I could just stay here like this forever," she said contentedly.

Noah held his breath for a moment, then let it out in a slow sigh. "I wish you could." She had the feeling that he meant more than just knowing that she would have to leave to go home for dinner in an hour.

"Are you worrying about... you know, the wolf stuff?" She didn't like to ask him too many questions about that, since he rarely had answers and it just seemed to stress him out, but right now he was pretty chill.

"Things are going to change," he told her, stroking her back, his hand working its way up under the loose shirt. His fingers grazed over the scars that were still left on her torso from where a sword had impaled her not long ago. "I don't know when exactly, but it could be soon."

"It doesn't have to change us, though." Maddy had managed to wrap her brain around the idea that her boyfriend was a werewolf, even if she didn't have a full grasp of the changes that were coming. After all, it was hardly the strangest thing she'd learned in the past few months. "I'll always want to be with you."

"Always is a long time," Noah said quietly. "Maddy, even apart from all that stuff... like, what about when you want to go away to college someday? You could do such great things, and I'd just be holding you back."

She noticed he didn't say anything about going away to college himself, even though he was a year older than her. Maybe he didn't think he was going to be able to leave Ashland, even to go the few hours away to Portland, because of his family obligations. She pushed aside any darker thoughts of why he might not be able to go. "It's still a long way off," she said instead. "Right now, I just want you."

"I want you too." He kissed her, continuing to slide his hands up beneath the shirt until he was able to touch her breasts.

"Yeah, I can tell," she teased, running her hand down his chest - she could feel him pressing hard against her again. She took a deep breath, hesitating for a moment above the waistband of his boxers. "Can we try... more, this time?"

"More?" Noah's eyes widened. "What kind of more?"

"The sex kind of more," she said, blushing. "I don't want to wait any longer." _What if we don't have much longer?_ She tried not to think about that. 

"Okay, if you're sure you're ready." Noah's kiss was gentle as he rolled her over onto her back, allowing him to sit up. "I wanted this to be special," he told her, sounding a little shy himself.

"It will be," she said, smiling up at him. "We can take all the time we need."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
